Ask the Squibs
by misscosette08
Summary: Hermione and Fred find themselves on a mission for the Order. New identities, new wedding rings, and new passports (oh, and a car). Will they find themselves despite all the changes? (Fred x Hermione) ( M because of description, no smut)
1. Mission

_**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why people feel the need to say that they don't own this world of adventures that JK Rowling created from dust. Of course you don't. Who can be as much as a genius? So, for the sake of my sanity, that will be the only disclaimer for the entire story.**_

 _ **Plus, know that I learned english.** **A** **lthough I read my texts once or twice before publishing, the content might be filled with grammar mistakes of mispelled words. Tell me and I will edit it!**_

* * *

Dumbledore stood in the Weasley's kitchen, amused by the endless noise that held the house. Harry, Hermione and Ronald had just arrived from Hogwarts' graduation party, finishing and concluding their 7 years adventure in one of the best magical school of the world.

''Everybody in the kitchen, now!'' Yelled Molly Weasley, hands on her hips, and pointing the kitchen from where she was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her voice travelled through the walls, up to the top of the house. The Goul in the attic walked heavily over Ron's room.

''Now, now, Molly,'' smiled Dumbledore over his half-moon spectacles, ''no need for such hurry.'' He joined his hands in front of him, balancing his weight from back to front on the tip of his toes.

Slowly, but surely, the sound of then heavy bodies moving around the house started to rumble down the stairs, which were creaking under their footsteps.

''Professor Dumbledore!'' Welcomed Harry, who was the first to descend.

It took another good fifteen minutes for everybody to be comfortably sat around the magically extended table, Mr and Mrs Weasley included. Dumbledore stood at the end, patiently waiting. Charlie, Bill and Fleur, were sat next to each other, after came Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ronald and last, Hermione. The bushy bookworm was already silent, her gaze trailing the people representing her second family. Each and every one of them had a particular meaning to her, and she was glad that after everything, they were all alive and well.

Finally, the parents managed to hush everybody. She crossed her arms over her chest, breathing heavily, her thoughts miles and miles away. She was feeling awful about this meeting, she had been dreading the day where everybody was to receiving a mission to conclude for the Order of the Phoenix.

What if she was separated from Harry and Ron? They would never last a day without her. And honestly, she didn't know if she could survive as much without them either.

 _They shall never know I just thought that,_ she thought to herself, making a grimace.

''Well, first of all,'' started Dumbledore softly, cutting her train of thoughts and shushing everybody at once, ''I would like to congrats our new fully-grown wizards and witch, '' he tilted his head in direction of the Golden Trio. Everybody smiled at them. Well, the twins winked at her, and smiled to the boys. ''Second of all, since you have all graduated, excluding Miss Weasley, '' Ginny's brows knitted of discontent, '' you all become part of the Order, if you still wish to, of course.''

Mrs Weasley tried to cut in, always so overprotective of her children, wanted to deny the fact that her son, and adopted children Harry and Hermione, wouldn't have to be a part of the Order to fight the good fights. Anticipating her retort, Dumbledore raised a hand, which kept Mrs Weasley silent.

''Wicked,'' whispered the twins in unison, glancing at their mom during the exchange. It didn't go unnoticed from their mom, who killed them once or twice with her fiery stare. They gulped and focused back on their ancient headmaster.

''I am here today as previously announced, to give you all a mission. Yet, we have had one weakness, and it is the fact that everybody knows everything. Therefore, I have made a change of tactic. You will be given your mission individually, not knowing what the others will be doing. Consequently, if one of us is captured, you will be deprived of any information that could put any of the other member in great danger,'' the ambiance filled with a thick tension. ''Know this,'' he raised one long finger to capture everybody's attention, '' on your path to success, you will cross death and pain. If you want to change your mind, your moment is now. It is not cowardice to be afraid, or to hide. It is, in fact very brave.'' He finished is long speech, making eye contact with each and every one of them.

Hermione took a deep breath, and stood.

''Count me in, Professor, ''she whispered, locking eyes with him. It took half a second, and all the people at table were standing, reflecting Hermione's gesture.

''Very well, '' he nodded. ''Molly, would it be a bother if I used the study room to meet each of them individually?''

''Oh please Albus, this is as much your home as it is mine,'' she answered waving off his question with one hand, as the other was resting on her hip. Mrs Weasley walked him up to the room, as everybody else sat in the living room, waiting for their name to be called as if it was an exam.

Hermione sat on the largest sofa, between the two twins.

Her palms were sweaty, and she kept looking at the ground, in hope the answers to her question was going to be written on the floor.

 _What was going to happen to everybody?_

Dumbledore started by Ginny, which panicked Mrs Wealsey. But apparently, it took less than two minutes for Ginny to be smiling from ear to ear and for Mrs Weasley to be reassured.

It moved on the Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy, who seemed pleased as well. The only left were Ron, Harry, Fred, Georges and herself. Ron and Harry were called together, which left Hermione hanging by a thread. Why hasn't she been called with them too? Why was Dumbledore tearing their Trio apart? She was seeing red, and she balled her fists to try and calm herself.

She took one deep breath, when her named was called.

''Hermione and Fred, if you may please, '' Dumbledore's calm voiced echoed.

She might have felt bad to being separated from her two best friends, but she was sure Fred felt awful from being separated from his identical twin. Both twins looked at each other, suspicious. Then Fred turned to her, and smiled. Although it wasn't his usual I-can-light-a-city sort of smile, it was nonetheless encouraging.

She stood up and walked to the study room, followed closely by Fred. She sat, as her partner in crime closed the door and took a seat as well.

Dumbledore waited patiently, his finger intertwined before him, resting on the desk. For the first time since he had spoken earlier, Hermione notice how much he had aged in the previous year. All of his wrinkles seemed to have deepened, and his eyes were not as twinkling as they used to be. Still full of wisdom, patience and trust, but not as childish as before.

''Alike Harry and Ronald,'' he started,'' you will be paired. I had to separate you from your usual partners. Believe me, it is from the greater good. You will play a very important part in this war.''

Hermione felt her face redden at the thought that she might actually do something useful. Since she had obliviated her parents, she felt as if she had to pull up a fight for every day to be _worth_ living. She looked at Fred, who, for once, did seem to be taking this very seriously.

''Miss Granger here being a muggleborn, and also one the Brightest witch of her age,'' her face got redder, if possible, '' will be the one to make contact with what could be the key to our success. And you, Fred, will be her protector.''

Fred thought it was ridiculous. First, Hermione didn't need protection. Second, Hermione didn't _his_ need protection. If anything, she was going to protect him.

''Here's your mission: it has come to my attention that muggles do possess a lot of weapons, to which our community is not entirely immune. I wish for you, Miss Granger, to recruit Squibs who know how to use these weapons, and come and fight for us in times of needs.''

 _Squibs_ , she thought. Was Dumbledore being a genius or crazy?

 _Is there really a difference, when we're at war?_

''Squibs,'' he pursued, '' alike elves, have been set aside for too long. Although they cannot use magic, they should be allowed to know about their history. They cannot go to classes such as Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts or Divination. But they can have Herbology classes, Astrology, classes with Hagrid as well, and History. These do not require magic. Plus, Squibs could become a great help to our community, if chance given.''

''I understand that, Headmaster,'' cut softly Fred. Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. She had almost forgotten his presence. ''But I do not understand why you had separated us, or why you need me to protect, as you called her yourself, the Brightest witch of her age?'' He questioned. Hermione was glad he did, because she didn't feel like arguing with Dumbledore at the moment. And really, who could blame her for that?

''Mister Weasley,'' smiled Dumbledore as if he was waiting for this moment to happen, ''despite the fact that you tried _very hard_ to prove my staff that you were not good at magic, we all know that your pranks require a certain level of extraordinaire magic and dedicated work.''

Fred's ears got red when he heard the compliment. He tried his best not to grin at all the memories.

''I want you to limit the use of your wands, when you will meet the Squibs. They often feel neglected by our community, with every right to. They also feel threatened when magic is used, even for peaceful meetings,'' he precised. ''But you will be in great danger, and magic will be required. As well as wit, sharpness and constant vigilance. You see where I'm getting at, don't you, Mister Weasley?''

Although Fred comprehend instantly the Headmaster's words, Hermione only got lost in them. Hermione opened her mouth to ask her mentally noted list of question, but at that moment, Fawkes flew in by the open window and laid softly on Dumbledore's shoulder.

''I will owl you the details of your mission by Fawkes. He should not be intercepted. Tell Georges I'll do the same for him please.''

They exited without a word.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am newly initiated to the wonderful world of Fremione fics, and I just had this idea. Please please please, I really need your feedback on that. What do you think about it ? Do you like the concept? Do you have tips & tricks on how to deal with the characters' behaviour? Please review, I would appreciate it very much!**


	2. Watson & Phelps

Within 24 hours, as planned, the phoenix came back, landing on Hermione's bed. He apparently had been bickered, but had made it nonetheless to his destination, without major wound. Hermione took the time to clean his cuts, feed him, and Fawkes flew back to his master.

Hermione climbed up the stairs, two at once, in direction of the twins room. She knocked softly, not hearing voices behind the wooden door. The door opened ajar, only to reveal a very wet Fred Weasley, no doubt getting out of the shower.

''Hullo,'' he said drying his hair with his towel. He turned around to his closet, leaving the door behind for Hermione to enter the room. ''Close the door please, you wouldn't want anybody to hear us.'' While he was dressing up, she took the occasion to hide her read cheeks by silencing the room to indiscreet ears. She then sat on Georges' bed, her hands shaking in anticipation.

''Well?'' He asked, finally sitting in front of her. ''What does it says?''

Hermione broke the wax protection, and started to read aloud.

 _Mrs Watson and Mr Phelps,_

 _Here is the path you must follow to find the communities of people I have told you about. I believe our friends Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony might be of great help. Don't forget that in these times of darkness, a prank is always welcomed to light up the mood. A car will be waiting for you both were you first met in 48 hours, I trust your knowledge in such muggle contraption, Miss Watson, or should I now say, Mrs Phelps?_

 _Your friend,_

 _A._

Hermione took a deep breath. She unfolded the other piece of parchment which was joined to the original letter. It was completely blank.

''What does it mean?'' She asked, putting the blank sheet over her head, in an attempt to see if the sun would make anything appear on it.

''Well, one thing is sure: Dumbledore gave us new identities. A newlywed couple probably. That's actually...brilliant,'' he started. '' Nobody will ask question. I guess we'll have to change appearances too.'' His blue eyes searched for a sign that she had heard him, but she was so lost in thoughts she only nodded. The information had not sunk in yet for her. But this was going to suffice for the moment being. ''I will also have to find a way to bring a lot of Weasley Wizard Wheezes product,'' he said pulling slightly at his hair. How was he going to bring half of the shop with him?

''That won't be a problem. Do you have a bag?'' She asked softly, her eyes finally locking with his.

He stood up, and looking in his closet for a regular pack bag. He handed it to her, getting curious by the minute.

He watched her focus on her nonverbal spell, and wave her wand around.

''Undetectable extended charm,'' she explained with a shy smile, looking at the ground. ''You pretty much have an infinite storage place now, but I suggest you use Accio when you are looking for something. I also added an Anti-Thief charms, which makes us the only one to be able to open the bag without getting our hands shreds to pieces.''

He looked at her, agape.

''Brilliant, Hermione!'' He smiled. He started putting all of his clothe in the bag. ''Oh, now that I think about it, what's a car?''

''You'll see tomorrow. Right now, we need to figure out how to read this map,'' she took the blank piece of parchment in her hand again, brow furrowed in deep concentration.

''You mean you haven't figured it out yet?'' He grinned. She nodded from left to right. ''Have I, Fred Weasley, surpass Hermione Granger's knowledge?'' He said dramatically, putting a hand on his chest and speaking louder.

''Oh stop messing with me and do it if you're so clever,'' she handed him the parchment, impatient. He took it, his grin only getting wider.

''I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,'' he said tapping the parchment twice. The ink appeared, revealing a card of another country.

''What's that?'' He asked, pointing at the map.

''France. We're going to France.''

* * *

Two days might seem long to prepare a departure, but it went by as quickly as if they had been playing Quidditch all along. Although Fred knew Hermione was nervous, he also knew he could count on her. As soon as she had stepped out of his room, she had started to make a list of what to bring from the Burrow and also from the shop. She had taken the time to go to a muggle library to buy a book about France.

Harry, Ronald and Georges had left only a day after Hermione and Fred had received the letter. Bill and Charlie were leaving that day as well. Ginny was taking the train to Hogwarts in a week.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, in Ginny's room. She was looking through the window, taking in the view of never ending fields, where her friends used to play Quidditch, while she was reading close to the oak tree.

Those were the time when she didn't have to worry about survival, or blood status.

 _Knock knock._

The echoed in the room. She was so lost in her thoughts, it took a while for her to notice that a a tall silhouette was watching her from the door flame.

''Hey Fred,'' she smiled. But somehow, he figured that she was sad.

''Hey 'Mione,'' he didn't push their departure on her, the pressure was heavy enough. But maybe, just maybe, he could lighten the weight of their mission off her shoulders. He wated patiently for her to be ready to leave.

She glanced back at the window, sucking in a deep breath. She was going to miss the Burrow, it's comfort, the reassuring presence of such a lovely family. She knew that she was about to leave, but she didn't know when she was going to come back. Or if she was to come back at all.

 _Oops, too far, Hermione. Too far._

She stood up, and held her hands out for Fred to reach.

''Fred,'' she started, searching his eyes, ''just promise me one thing...''

Fred cut her, understand her train of thoughts. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, ''We're in this together, 'Mione.''

* * *

After several minutes of hugging from Mrs and Mr Weasley and Ginny, the couple finally left. Fred only had his bag, which he had filled with product of WWW the day before, and Hermione had just a handbag.

As soon as they stepped out the house, and cross the protective spells, they noticed the car waiting for them. The back window was sprayed with pink paint, letters forming the phrase: 'Congrats to the newlyweds!'.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione was unable to read Fred's expression, until his lips cracked a mischievous grin.

''After you, Mrs Phelps,'' he bowed very low.

''Oh certainly, Mr Phelps,'' he mimicked to pick up a large gown, and bowed low as well, laughing at their imitations.

The doors of the car were unlocked. She found the keys on the dash. She checked the entire vehicle before departing for good. On the backseat were two suitcases, probably to fake the fact that they were a happy couple on their honeymoon. Their new passports were waiting in the glove compartment, along with simples, yet beautiful, matching rings. Fred took the ring, and put them up in daylight.

''Well, that's not cheap,'' he analysed. ''Must've cost a fortune!''

''Tell you what,'' she says, ''when we come back and this is all over, we should sale the rings and pay ourselves a well deserved vacation.''

''Deal,'' he grinned again, his red hair hiding his piercing blue eyes. ''Look, there's another sheet of instruction,'' he said taking out another parchment out of the glove compartment. He started to read, recognizing Dumbledore's curvy writing.

 _Congratulation to you too on your sacred union,_

 _You will find that these rings are many powers: they change your appearances to match those on the passport, and they truly change your identity, to make you undetectable on a magical map. They also create a magical bond between you two, such as in real weddings. Don't worry, if the wedding is not consume, it should all be over soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _A._

 _PS; As soon as you will put the rings on, the car will be used as a portkey. Be safe and well._

Hermione looked at the rings, almost if they were threatening her. They seemed inviting...too inviting.

''You basically, but putting these rings, we become a real married couple?'' She asked, her throat dry.

''Na-anh,'' he denied. ''That will only happen if we consume the wedding, which in theory, should not happen,'' he teased her with a wink, she only rolled her eyes in return. ''But it gives us powers such as knowing where the other is, I think, plus those who Dumbledore already mentioned.''

''Okay then,'' that answer instantly calmed her inner voice who was starting to panic. ''What are our new identities, by the way?''

He held out the passports.

''Emma Watson, now Phelps. And James Phelps.'' She looked at the photos. He was looking... very good. Almost the same face, but with dark brown eyes, and dark hair as well. She noticed that he was going to be taller as well. Then she looked at her photo, and Fred's gaze followed her.

''You don't look like yourself,'' he analysed.

Indeed she didn't. Her hair was flat, and darker her eyes had become green and she had a nice nose to make a change. Plus, she had pale freckles from cheeks to cheeks.

''On three?'' She suggested holding out his ring in front of his finger. He nodded. While she took a deep breath to calm herself, he seized the moment to take in her real appearance. All thought Emma Watson was gorgeous, it wasn't Hermione. And he liked Hermione the way she was.

''One,'' he started. ''Two,'' she continued. ''Three,'' they said in unison.

She put the ring around his finger, and he did the same for her, and they vanish with a loud _crack._

* * *

 **A/n: Hello!**

 **So I have set a goal for myself: to publish a chapter every once and a half week, maximum. I hope I will be able to do that, I'm up to chapter 5 now.**

 **The story will get more interesting in the next chapters, this is sort of the foundation of it. I had a lot of details to sort out, but we will get to it eventually. If you have any question, or any constructive remark, please do write a comment or contact me directly. Negative vibes will be simply ignored, or deleted. I am able to take critism, but I won't tolerate negative comments such as ''your story suck''. And if this is all you have to say, I suggest you get a little more original.**

 **Plus, this story will probably be short, I have never written something that lasted more than 10 chapters or so, it's not my strenght. Hope you can still enjoy it!**

 **Please comment, follow, share :) (or I'll send Charlie's dragons after ya - including Norbert!)**


	3. Getting Lost

''Glad to see the rings work,'' he commented, observing himself in the mirror. His face was different, but familiar at the same time.

Hermione nodded, looking away, trying to hide her blush. She was distracted but a weird feeling, a foreign warmness in her belly. She really wanted to wrap her arms around Fred – no, no, the feeling was stronger than that. She wanted to snog him, badly. She pretended to adjust the mirrors of the car to avoid his gaze as he kept observing himself.

''And where are we exactly?''

''I have no clue, James.''

''Yeah we should probably use our new names.''

''And eventually, we will have to make up a story,'' she added, still red.

Fred looked at her. She was gorgeous. Why was he feeling so warm, happy and perfectly content? Her hair was messed up crazy, even if it now was flat. He wanted to place a piece of her hair behind her ear. He had to intertwine his fingers together to stop himself from moving, and lock his ankles together as well.

What was that?

 **XX**

After two days of rolling around, taking random roads and not finding their ways they had finally managed to find a cute little hostel, not so far from one of the marked point on the map Dumbledore had given them.

Fred observed the map attentively. It was beautiful work, really. He wondered if it could, eventually, become a product for his shop. A map of your home, to help grab a snack a nightfall without being caught, perhaps? Or perhaps the map of your girlfriend's home, to sneak in and out without meeting the parents? That would be particularly useful to some of his mates...

He touched Emma Phelps' twice name on the map with his wand, and it zoomed to the hostel they were resting in. Dumbledore had managed to even change their identity to their fake ones.

The door to their room opened, and she sat beside him on the only, but large bed. She kept a respectable distance between their two bodies. Otherwise, she felt like she would try to jump him.

And although she _did_ want that, she was pretty sure he _didn't_.

They had realized the night they had arrived that they were going to have to put up a show for the people they would meet, and act crazy stupid in love. That included having only one bed. Although Fred had tried to play the gentlemen card, Hermione had cut his words short.

''Don't be silly, I've slept with Harry and Ron plenty of times,'' she said patting the empty place beside her. He didn't know how to feel about that, but had agreed.

No, scratch that. He knew exactly how to feel about that: it was dangerous and he was terribly jealous of both Harry and Ron.

Ever since they had left, he was feeling weirdly attracted to Hermione. It had never happened before – he had never considered her as a woman. But now, even if her physical appearance had changed a bit, he could see her for that. She was confident, curvy, deadly smart and so hot when she was getting directive. But that didn't keep her from being his brother's childhood crush, for Merlin's sake!

''Wouldn't want your back to hurt from sleeping on the floor either, we don't know how much time we might be gone.'' She whispered when he turned off the lights.

Why did she had to be so nice to him?

''Thanks'' was the only thing he had found to answer. He had pulled the sheets over him, keeping his arms close. He was scared that if he touched her, he'd snog her senseless. Might not be a good idea, considering they were in a bed.

Fred snapped back to the present when he noticed Hermione was waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked, two, three times before turning to her.

''The Earth calls Fred, hellooo?'' She questioned, getting worried by his lack of answer. She continued waving her hands until Fred stopped her by grabbing it.

''Yes, yes, sorry, I was ... er... somewhere else,'' he answered.

Hermione lift a brow in curiosity, but she let it go, which he was thankful for.

Hermione did her best not to look at his lips. Damn, even in that new body, he was very attractive.

''So, what was it you were talking about?'' He questioned, letting her soft hand go.

She sighed, turning her gaze to the window. ''I know A gave us a map of the country with marked spot, but I'm not sure how to recognize a Squib. I mean, there could be one right under our nose. The only difference between a muggle and a Squib is the fact that Squibs _know_ about magic, they can _witness_ it. But that's pretty much it.'' The day before, they had agreed not to say Dumbledore's name out loud, and use just the first letter of his name. ''It's not like we could go around the town, and asking people if they have ever seen magic,'' she concluded.

Yes, that was a hell of a problem, thought Fred. Unless... unless he could create something to spot Squibs. He was a Weasley Twin, he could make that! Wasn't that the reason Dumbledore had sent him along with Hermione?

''Hermione, do you have a compass, by any chance?'' He inquired.

She opened her purse, ''Accio compass,'' she waved her wand. They waited for a second, then the compass jumped out of her purse, and he grabbed it mid-air.

''What are you thinking about Fred?'' She asked, smiling. She couldn't wait to see what his crazy genius was going to come out with.

''What if instead of pointing North... it pointed Squibs in a crowd?'' He wiggled his brows to lighten the mood. It seemed to work because Hermione's smile turned into a loud laugh.

''I knew you were _brilliant_! Clever, as ever! '' She said, jumping from the bed to hug him. This gesture was so unexpected, that he froze at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around her as well.

''Well, thank you,'' he started to part away, mainly to hide the warmth that was spreading across his face. Perhaps James Phelps didn't blush as much as Fred Weasley could, but he didn't want to take a chance with it.

''So how do we do it?'' She questioned, still smiling from ear to ear. She could still feel the warmness of his body, and Merlin did she miss it already.

They took the afternoon to try, and try again to modify the compass to fit their needs. Hermione had thought about duplicating it before, so they had plenty to make tries.

''Now, you were wrong sooner, I believe,'' said Fred, charming one of the many compass.

''What about?'' She ask, herself charming a compass with another spell.

''The main difference between Squibs and muggles, other than the sight, is that Squibs do have magic in their blood – or else they couldn't witness it. They just don't have enough to use a wand,'' he looked up at her, since he had finished the spell.

Hermione's eyes locked with his. ''Should we make the compass to detect any magical being, then?''

''Exactly. This being said, the compass could mistake fantastic beasts for Squibs, which could mistake us,'' he explained.

''It's worth a try, ain't it?'' She smiled encouragingly before continuing. ''You know, if you had put half that much effort in your studies – ''

''Oh not this again, miss Head girl!'' He teased, but that seem to be the spark to the gunpowder that Hermione had been waiting for.

''Fred – this is serious!'' She snapped back. ''You could have been so much more than the owner of a joke shop!'' She didn't mean to be cruel about it, it just infuriated her that so much potential was going to waste.

''But I love having joke shop! That's what I wanted to do! I don't want to work for the Ministry of Magic, or for somebody else, for that matter! My dreams came true – and when this is all over, people are going to _need_ happiness, and jokes, and pranks!'' He took a deep breath before continuing,''And Georges and I will be there! Get it?''

''Yes,'' she whispered, avoiding his gaze. ''I didn't mean to belittle you– ''

''Drop it, Hermione.'' He said flatly before turning back to his compass. Brilliant or not, sometimes, Hermione was still tactless.

Somehow, Hermione felt as if this discussion was the first stone to the road of Hell they were marching on.

At least now he knew what she thought of him.

He was just the owner of a _stupid_ joke shop.

 **XX**

The next morning, Fred was wasting time in bed while Hermione was out getting breakfast.

She came back with a French newspaper. He couldn't understand a word on the cover, but Hermione seemed to read French easily. She held a croissant for him to grab, which he took with cautious, as if she was going to burn him. He hadn't quite forgotten their previous discussion, and how bad it had ended. He hadn't forgot how much he wanted to push her against to wall to shut her up and – uh. Well.

After that talk, they had gone out for diner in a café, but had kept quiet, although they had pretended to care very much about each other. They had to walk down the streets holding hands, and he often played with her long, dark and flat hair. She would rub his back softly, they would hold hands on the table. But overall, they had kept silent. But he had to admit... it felt weirdly right.

''Can't understand a thing of what's written!'' She threw the newspaper away furious. She noticed him, and that stopped her gesture. ''Uhm, hi, ''she started.

He was not wearing a shirt. Weird, she would have noticed before, wouldn't she?

Why was she so damn red?

''Hi, what's up with you?'' He questioned, leaning on his side of the bed, looking at the ceiling. He was avoiding her eyes. He knew this little game couldn't last long. If this mission was going to work, they would have to work together, not against each other. But he wanted to hear the great Hermione Granger beg for forgiveness.

He also knew he couldn't ignore the gigantic butterflies eating him up.

''I have one bad new and one good new, which one do you want first?'' She asked. He voted for the bad, so she continued. ''I figured where we are,'' she started hesitantly. ''Cinque Terres. We're a few miles away from France. It's in Italy. I wonder why A send us here...''

''There must be a reason,'' he added, while she nodded. ''That's not entirely bad, now what's the good new?''

''Actually, I was hoping that would come from you... are our compasses ready?

He grinned, ''Of course they are, want to try 'em?''

Hermione smiled back, and took one of his hand, leading the way out.

 **XX**

Hermione and Fred were walking around town, Fred holding the compass. They had everything planned out: if someone was to ask why he was holding a compass, Hermione was going to pretend that she had planned something for him, up North. They pretended to be fooling around, him looking at the compass, and her pulling his hand. Smiling, twirling around. It was almost too easy. Fred had to remind himself it was all just a game. They walked in front of an old couple without noticing them. Hermione was walking backward, holding Fred's hand. He grinned at her.

Now, now, what could the great Hermione Granger be blushing about?

''Oh, young love,'' whispered the old lady to her wrinkled husband who was walking beside her with a cane. She looked at Hermione, and smiled. ''What a catch, young man! Cherish her every day that life gives you,'' she searched Fred's eyes.

''And I guarantee you'll be happy,'' finished her husband taking her wife's hand.

Fred did what any normal husband would have done: he put an arm around her neck, and pulled her closer to him. Hermione's new body was a little taller than she usually was, but so was he. Her head rested for a moment on his shoulder, while he kissed her hair, grinning. Hermione giggled – the perfect imitation of a lovesick teenager, and patted his chest softly. He looked down at her, and smiled fondly – acting the part, of course.

''I will ma'am, I promise,'' he winked at the lady. The old couple had witness the entire scene and seemed to be reminiscing some of their own memories.

''How did you meet, if that's not too impolite?'' She questioned softly.

 _Shit._

They hadn't talked about that yet.

Hermione looked up at Fred with a smile plastered on her face, but she hoped that her eyes gave her panic away. Thankfully, Fred seemed to understand and started to speak. He kept his arm around her shoulders, and Hermione put an arm around his waist, resting her head against his chest, smiling and making eye contact with the old lady.

''I was a sport athlete, and one day, during a match, I was hit on the head and blacked out,'' he started, looking at Hermione as if it was the most precious thing he had ever seen before. ''When I woke up, she was just there, verifying my signals, and bringing me food from the cafeteria. Apparently, I had spend two complete months in a coma, and she had been the one taking good care of me.'' He caressed her cheek, and Hermione looked away, flustered. So he bent down, and kiss her cheek. He liked that – playing games with her, that is. Nothing serious.

''Love at first sight, they call it. She didn't believe it for a complete year, that I wanted to go out on a date with her. Said that my status as an athlete wouldn't get me anywhere near her. Then said it was a side effect of my coma, of hearing her voice constantly, that it was unprofessional. Had happened before with some other nurses,'' he pretended to look sad and Hermione almost believe it. Her heart crushed a bit in her chest. ''But I didn't give up. And after a year of courting, she finally agreed on having dinner with me.''

''And then you shagged her and she stayed for good ?'' asked the old man for his second intervention. His wife's jaw dropped, and she covered her mouth, outraged by the words her husband had just spoken.

''Gerry! Don't be so crude!'' She said. The old man was grinning, and Fred laughed at loud for the very first time in ages. Seeing Fred laughing made Hermione deeply happy, she couldn't help it – she had to crack a smile. The old man joined in, and his wife started to laugh loudly as well.

''Something like that, yeah,'' answering Fred, out of breath because of how long he had laugh.

''And now, you're here on your honeymoon, is that it?''

The newlywed nodded at once, in perfect synchronicity.

''That's lovely!''

They started to make small talk again, and finally parted ways.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So we are slowly setting the pace of what's going on between Hermione and Fred? How come they suddenly feel so attracted to each other? Hope that I didn't give too much away. Anyway, next chapter should answer these questions. Hope you liked it, comments are always welcomed!**


	4. Constellations

**A/N: I have to say I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of feedback. I don't write and publish here for useless comments, I aim to get better at it. So please, tell me :)**

* * *

They didn't think about the compass right away, they just started walking. He didn't let go of her hand, so she let him hold her. Anyway, they still had to pretend. Maybe she liked it a little more than she should.

The couple, Anna and Gerry, were lovely people. They had been together for 65 years, and Hermione couldn't help but think that this was her goal. Grow old with a funny, compassionate and passionate man. Somebody who wouldn't take her for granted and value each moment of their common life. Her eyes travelled discreetly to their joined hands.

 _No – that's impossible._

She sighed.

''What?'' Inquired Fred, raising a brow.

''Can I... can I share a secret with you?'' She said shyly, unconsciously squeezing his hand.

''Yeah, sure,'' he stopped walking.

''It's just that... I don't know, seeing them together, being happy and all... it makes me want that, you know? Everybody believes that I want a career, that I'll marry Ronald when this is all over ... ''

Fred's curiosity had never reached such a high peek in years. Was Hermione talking about her feelings? With him? His heart skipped beat when she mentioned Ronald.

 _Not him, please!_

''And I wouldn't have told you that if we weren't at war and never so sure about our future, '' she added as if reading his mind. She hesitated before continuing. ''I just need to tell someone before it's too late,'' she articulated softly. ''I don't know how, but I know that Ron is not the one I'm going to have that with. I don't know who it is, precisely, but it's not him. The relationship Anna and Gerry had?'' He nodded, understanding where she was going. ''That's my main goal in life. I think I would know when I met him... they say then when soul mate wizards marry, their magic is so pure that they become nearly impossible to destruct. They literally become light.''

He stayed silent for a moment, and started walking again. Would he find his soul mate one day?

''That's still ambitious though. Finding through love. Becoming light.'' He thought out loud. She shrugged.

''Perhaps it is. But in time like these, you have to hold on to something.''

''You'll find him 'Mione. Don't worry. And by the way, we all knew it was not going to be Ron,'' he chuckled.

''How were you so sure?'' She questioned, her brows raising on her forehead.

''He's not passionate, funny, or a challenge enough for you,'' he whispered. ''You'd get bored before you can say 'break up','' he finished.

''Maybe you're right – no, scratch that. You are right,'' she laughed softly.

''Of course I am,'' he winked as she punched his arm slightly.

''Does that mean you forgive me?'' She questioned. He instantly knew she was referring to the fight they had the day before.

''Only if you beg,'' he teased.

''Over by dead body!''

''Then I shall not forgive you, and you'll die with that on the conscience! Telling poor Fre- James Phelps that he was only the owner of a joke shop!'' He pretended to be dramatic and pulled away from her.

''Oh James – stop being such a drama queen!'' She laughed.

''Mmmh – no. ''

''Please?''

''Please what?''

She hesitated. Why was she giving in so easily? Why was the thought of hurting him, hurting _her_?

''Please, forgive me for yesterday.'' She finished looking at the ground. She had never been so red of her entire life.

He put a head on her cheek, pushing her face up.

''I will, but it comes with a price,'' he whispered. He delicately put an arm around her hip. Hermione was confused, what was going on? And why wasn't she reacting more than that? Merlin, she had almost killed Malfoy when he had tried to kiss her the first time, and now, here she was, practically begging for Fred freaking Weasley to take her lips!

''What will that be, my good sir?'' She answered silently.

He started to lean in, his lips were just millimeters away. She closed her eyes.

And the compass made an awful noise.

 **XX**

It sounded as if someone was strangling a cow.

''What the f-'' she started. He was searching his pocket for the compass.

''Squib!'' He answered. He grabbed her hand, and the moment they were previously sharing vanishing into thin air.

They started running in the direction the arrow was pointing.

''East – no – Weast? Argh why is this going crazy?'' Fred stopped, the arrow was turning around, pointing in all the direction.

Hermione took the time to take in their environment. They had run through an entire forest, ending on the edge off a cliff, the sea was raging underneath their feet.

She heard a branch crack behind them.

''Fred – ''

''We're not alone,'' he understood. Each of them grabbed their wand ad turned around, pointing it at the darkness of the branches.

''Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger?'' A low, deep voice asked.

 _Bugger._

''Y-Yes?'' She stuttered.

The shadows in the forest looked massive, and they were at least three.

Thump. Thump.

The shadow stepped closer – Fred dropped his wand of surprised, and Hermione gasped.

Centaurs.

 **XX**

''Albus told us you would come, he said that you might need help,'' the first centaur spoke. He seemed to be the chief of the two others who were accompanying him. He had white hair, and white brows and beard as well. The other two male centaur had dark blue hair, and beard.

''The stars are well aligned tonight,'' said one of the centaur.

''For what?'' Questioned Hermione.

''For you two, of course,'' he answered as it was so evident.

Fred's heart missed a beat, at that sentence, but now was not the time for such theories.

''Why did A told us we were coming?''

''He said that something was missing for your mission.''

''What, a secret weapon?'' Asked Hermione.

''Something like that, yes,'' answered the centaur whom had not spoken yet.

''Indeed, the stars are well aligned tonight,'' said the white haired centaur. ''It would be ideal.''

''Ideal for what?''

''You two are Albus's secret weapon,'' finally spoke one of the centaur.

''Why is that?'' Spoke Fred.

''You know why, deep down, you both know why,'' they spoke together.

The white centaur stepped closer. Fred hid his wand, and so did Hermione.

He put a hand on each one, on their shoulder and whispered a sentence.

'' _Et ut stellas animae tuae._ ''

A spiral of light circled them both.

''Fred!'' she tried to reach for him.

''Hermione!'' He yelled at the same time. They both fainted.

''We don't have the luxury of time, my friends,'' He finished. ''He who must not be named, must be defeated.''

 **XX**

They woke up in their hostel room, not having a clue of what had happened after their conversation with the three centaurs. Their legs, as well as their arms were intertwined, and Hermione's head was resting on his chest.

She opened her eyes first, breathing deeply his scent. Without thinking, she played with his hair. She caressed the edge of his nose, then his cheekbones, his lips.

His eyes fluttered opened. He saw her smile. God, he loved that smile. He caressed her skin. It was so, so soft.

That's when it clicked.

He knew what the secret weapon was.

 **XX**

''You realise what that means?'' He said, laying back on the bed, a few minutes later. Hermione was still laying on her back beside him, her hair forming a halo around her.

''Yes, I do. But in the end, we're both winners, aren't we?'' She whispered. She knew that she felt so confident, it was because of the magic of the centaurs. But she also knew that she would do anything, yes, anything, to win the war.

''You... you think that the centaur charmed us?''

''I don't think so. I think he increased our feelings to a level that months, or even years, of getting to know each other would take. One thing is sure: if centaur used magic on us, it must be because it was needed. They have the purest magic you could ever find.''

''If you say so, my little walking library,'' he whispered kissing her shoulder. ''How long have we been asleep, you think?''

''Probably days, for the magic to settle,'' she answered after a brief moment. She put a hand on his chest, and rested her head as well. ''I could get used to this,'' she whispered out loud.

He switch the swiftly, so that she was under him, and him on top. Her breath caught in her throat.

 _Well, that was unexpected._

He pinned her hands up, so she couldn't move. He trailed a road of kisses down her neck, to her collarbone.

''You know this is expected, yeah? Dumbledore send us here knowing that would happen,'' he said between kisses.

He lift her shirt just enough to slip his hand under, and caressed her flat stomach.

''I want this, Fred, too. You tend to forget I am an adult,'' she tried to pull her hands off his grip, but he was too strong.

''Alright then, if you keep begging,'' he chuckled.

''Don't be an arse,'' she laughed, slightly punching him.

Merlin, he loved that laugh.


	5. Undercover? Not

A/N: Here's the new chapter! I can't help but notice the lack of feedback. I wonder if this story is worth continuing?

 **WARNING: This chapter could be rated M. Could.**

* * *

Indeed it was different. They woke up sore, yet incredibly content from their previous night. They both knew it was sudden, even more considering the fact that they we bounded forever now. Even knowing that, they were both left without the shadow of a regret. Obviously, Dumbledore was behind it. And neither of them doubted his judgment.

He rolled on his side, facing her petite silhouette. Had he dreamed the previous night?

''Good morning,'' she whispered.

Feeling courageous, he pushed away the sheets to reveal her complete naked and beautiful body. She shivered and scooped closer to him.

''Merlin, Fred!'' She gasped. ''It's cold, put the sheets back on!''

''Uh-uh,'' he said laughing. ''Nope, won't, can't. I can't believe you're my wife,'' he said, a finger caressing her body, from her neck to her tights.

''Fred. I will hex you to oblivion if you don't put the cover right back on,'' she threatened, her eyes now full open.

Fred chuckled, putting an arm around her waist and bringing her closer than ever. He started to kiss her jaw, than his head tilted slightly to have better access to her neck. His hands were working wonders as well...Hermione was now wide awake and a shivering mess.

''Fred- um – stop – _oh_!''

''That's not what you said last night,'' he whispered.

''I know that but we do have to move on to our mission.'' She hated to ruin their fun, but that was the truth.

She pushed his hands away, despite being seriously aroused. She jumped in the shower, and washed quickly. She walked out of the bathroom, up to her purse, and Accioded clean clothe out of it. In the meantime, Fred showered as well.

''Mrs Weasley,'' he teased and she chuckled at the name, it was hers as well as his now,'' how come you feel so comfortable walking around naked? Weren't a prude back at Hogwarts?'' He couldn't help it, his curiosity was tickled by her hips and breasts literally glowing in the dim morning light.

''Oh Fred,'' she rolled her eyes. '' You know I used to go on vacation to France with my parents, right? (He nodded.) People in France are not particularly bashful, they literally go to the beach half naked if not completely, for the majority of them. It's just different where we're from,'' she said. ''Plus, if you think for a second you're the first man who's seen me naked – get your head out of the gutter,'' she teased.

Fred couldn't believe this – or wouldn't was more like it. First, Hermione freaking Granger now Weasley had walked half naked, or completely naked for all he knew, on a beach? In front of other people? Then, she had already had sex with other men?

 _Well, that would explain the lack of pain,_ he thought.

Fred Weasley had never experienced bitterness before.

But now he knew what it felt like.

''Don't worry,'' she said when he started to dress silently and she was already finished.

''Don't worry about what?''

She walked up to him seductively, rolling her hips and playing with a piece of her hair.

''You are the best lover I ever had,'' she whispered in his ears. That made him smile. Yeah, who cared if she had sex before? He had sex before. It was no big deal. He was not one to put up with double standards.

''Yet,'' she added cheekily. Oh how she enjoyed seeing his ears go red and his fists tightening until his knuckles were white.

His jaw drop,'' You're _not_ gonna have another lover Mrs Wea – '' he started, but he was cut off by a three knocks on the door.

''Room service!'' A happy, feminine voice said.

They froze for a second. ''Have you ordered anything?'' He whispered. Her face was as white as the bed sheets.

''Hostels don't have room service, Fred.'' She simply stated. She grabbed her wand, so did he. They both took the essential, which meant his bag, her purse and the car keys. The motion took a total of two seconds.

''What do we do?'' He asked. They were trap inside that little room, like rats in their cage.

''Hello, is there anybody?'' Asked the voice, knocking again, but more intensely.

Hermione was thinking fast. They couldn't Apparate back to the car, muggles could see them. If they were to fight here, muggles would most likely see, and hear them as well. What to do, _what to do_?

They didn't have another second to think, the door was kicked open by the person standing behind them. Hermione tried to petrify the individual, but Fred got to do it first.

''Petrificus Totallus!'' He yelled pointing his wand. He was damned if anybody was to touch a hair of his Hermione, his wife.

The body fell to the floor in a sudden thud. It was wearing dark green robes, and these were hiding the face of the wizard. Hermione walked up to it, and tossed the wand to Fred. She turned body around so she could see the identity.

''Pansy Parkinson,'' she stated, her breath sucked in. ''What could she be doing here?'' She panicked. How come wizards their age were wearing the dark mark? How come Pansy had found them so fast? They only had spent a week, maybe a little more, in the hostel!

''We don't have time to think, we have to go!'' He used a few spells to clean to room of their traces, grabbed her hand and started running, leaving Pansy tied up with a charm, unconscious.

They ran to the car without looking back. Hermione felt terribly guilty for not paying the bill, but it really wasn't to top thing on her priority list.

Hermione started driving. When she turned a corner, Fred pointed at her the lovely couple they had met previously. Anna was wearing a lovely t-shirt, revealing her arms, and she was waving at them. It took a second to Hermione to notice the black, inked spot on her forearm. Anna stare's locked with Hermione's, as an evil grin expanded on her face.

They haven't been undercover for a fucking second in that village. Anna and Gerry were or dead, and Death Eathers were using polyjuice potion to pretend to be them, or Anna and Gerry had never existed and these have been Death Eathers from the beginning. The second they had put a foot in that town, they had been spotted.

Hermione didn't know which one was worse, so she kept on driving, her throat tight with fear.

After 40 minutes, when she felt that they were far enough, she pulled aside.

''Hermione what's wrong?'' Fred enquired, worried.

She opened to door and started walking, pacing around the car. Fred followed her around, not knowing drove him nuts.

''Anna and Gerry were Death Eathers,'' she stated. ''She was waving at me in the mirrors of the car – and she had the Dark Mark on her arm, I swear! ''

His jaw drop. ''That's...that's something we haven't considered...'' he said. ''I don't think we can afford doing magic anymore. We used magic to create the compass, and then the centaurs have used magic on us as well... Maybe that's what gave us away?'' He tried. She nodded to his words, it made perfect sense, after all.

''But what worries me the most, is how easily we got out of it?'' She wondered. Then it hit her, ''Guinea pigs. They are sending people to test our capabilities, people they can afford to _lose_. Pansy was a sacrifice for their cause, maybe she even _volunteered!_ ''

''We can't be seen in public anymore, Hermione, that's what it means. We tried the whole love sick puppy act and it didn't work out the way we wanted. Let's drop it.''

''Then what? Live in the forest? I do have a tent in my purse – ''

''Of course you do – ''

''But I would really like it if we didn't have to reach that point, it would also imply abandoning the car – ''

''But the car's main use was being a portkey to our first destination. Let's make it to France in it, then give it away. But we should try and put so many spells on it, it would actually create a diversion for the Death Eathers. Since they are trying to spot us by recognizing our pure magic – ''

''A red herring,'' she stated. ''Oh my Fred – this is brilliant! '' She jumped in his arms. ''Let's do this, yeah, that's great, it will lead them the wrong way...'' She started mumbling under her breath, and put the key back in the ignition.

''And that's when Weasley Wizard and Wheezes enter the game'' he said rubbing his hands in excitement.

''Or,'' she continued. ''We shrink the car and keep it in case something happen in my purse, and put a lot on magic on a passing car?''

''That's even better Hermione!'' He walked up to her, and kissed her chastely on the lips.

She put her arms around his neck to lower him, and kissed back. He took a second to enjoy it, then stopped the kiss. He backed away slowly, lust clear in his eyes.

''When we reach our destination,'' he promised. ''I'll do you like never before,'' he finished with a low growl, because she had started to roam his body with her small hands.

''Is that a promise?'' She teased.

''You bet,'' he said pulling away and walking to the car. He was glad to notice that their short making out session had turned Hermione on as well.

''I'll hold on to that, then,'' she said as she turned the key in the ignition contact.

* * *

 **How's that uh? A little bit of action!**


	6. Finding Squibs

When they finally reached France, it was Fred who was driving. He had insisted on learning, since Hermione couldn't drive all the time. She would be exhausted, and Merlin knew how much time they would drive around the country.

At first, she simply showed him how the car worked. That's when Hermione learned that Fred had a very large and colorful vocabulary, with a tendency for swear words. After one mile of rough stop and go – Fred didn't get along too well with the clutch – he finally relaxed and gave in. Hermione continued to talk about the road rules. She started with the most evident, such as stop signs or light signals. Fred was a fast learner, but that didn't surprise her.

''If this was out real honeymoon,'' he started, eyes on the road, as Hermione's heat gave a loud thud at his words. _Honeymoon_. She wished her life was a simple as that, being married to none other than Fred Weasley and just enjoying their honeymoon. ''I would probably charm the car to drive itself, and turn the backseat into a comfortable bed.''

''Oh,'' she sighed. ''So we could sleep the road away and just enjoy the sight? That would be marvellous.''

''No.''

''No what?''

''So that I can make love to you senseless is more like it,'' he grinned as he put a hand on her thigh. But not for long because he had to change gear.

Hermione's cheek burnt red, and she tried to hide it with her hands. It's not that she wasn't pleased with the situation, quite the contrary. It was just so unexpected. Her eyes caught a glimpse of her ring.

''Fred,'' she started slowly.

''Uhm?'' He was focused on the road.

''Our rings have changed.''

''Excuse me?'' He slowed down the engine.

''Our rings! They are not _engagement_ rings, they are _wedding_ rings!''

He chuckled. ''Well, I guess it makes things official now, aren't they?'' He wiggled his brows quickly at her, not wanting to have an accident.

She simply beamed at him.

 **XX**

He rested his head on the pillow.

''Well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind for a honeymoon, but it's the most comfortable that I could make with what we had.''

They had stopped as soon as they had put enough distance between them and Cinque Terres. They had drove for hours, stopping by a large wood. Hermione had shrunk the car, and put it in her purse. Fred had installed the tent, not using magic at all. They had started a bonfire to warm their food, then had covered the fire not to be spotted. They had two sleeping bags, that they had zipped to make on big sleeping bag. They were sleeping on very thin mattresses, directly on the ground, and had one thin pillow each.

''You know what? You should take the two pillows and I'll just sleep on your chest.''

That's exactly what they did. Hermione scooped closer to him, wanting to get warm. He put an arm around her waist, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, and playing with locks of her hair. She rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep rapidly.

 **XX**

It took two days to find a small group of squibs. The compass was working perfectly.

''Are you sure about this?''

''Pretty much yeah. I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere and it's the only house we've found on the way.''

''What if they don't want to be a part of this?'' She questioned.

''Honestly, who could blame them? We've never asked their help for all the great things of the wizarding world, and we hope for them to join our fight against evil? Would you join in, if you were a squib?''

She sighed, pinching the edge of her nose. ''No, I guess not,'' she admitted. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Fred had given her a candy that she had to slowly. It made anything that wanted to hurt her keep a fair distance from her. A spell, a bullet, a knife, a punch, anything. It was the strongest shield he had ever realized, with her help. He could already see the galleons he and George would make if they were to sell it to the Auror department. They could use it on the day of the battle.

''Yes?'' A voice answered.

Hermione put on her best charming smile, and Fred couldn't help but be impressed by how she charmed her way into the home of the Squibs. She introduced him as her husband, and started to talk about their situation.

Unfortunately, they met a lovely couple, aged approximately around forty, who had children and didn't want to die. The husband said that he had a brother, also a Squib, who had been a marine and could possibly help them. He gave them the address and phone number. The newlywed couple left with many thank you's.

 **XX**

Fred let Hermione fall on their small and uncomfortable bed. He took off her boots, shoes, pants and shirt in a record time. She was only wearing her knickers and bra.

''Do you know – ''

He kissed her passionately.

''How you turned me on – ''

He kissed her again, put this time, he took the time to take off her bra.

''By simply charming your way in that house with that amazing smile of yours? Merlin Hermione, you're _brilliant_.'' He took off her knickers. She was completely exposed to him.

She giggled, ''Well, it doesn't take you much now, does it?'' She teased him by rolling her hips against him, making her breasts bounce slightly. A low growl escape his lips at the sight.

He showed her just how much he loved her.

 **XX**

They found the man fairly quickly, he lived in a region not so far away, more precisely in Lyon. It didn't take much convincing on their part to explain the situation and how much they would be an important asset in victory, and what advantages they could have after the war. He was glad Squibs were to be accepted in their community, finally. He had previously left the army because of a poor eyesight, but Hermione took a risk at using magic and charmed his glasses to stay put at their place, and shielded them to protect his eyes.

Within a week, the man, named Dylan, had contacted mates from the army. They were joining the fight as well.

Another week later, they were now 8 marines and 12 soldiers, all Squibs, cleaning their guns and getting ready for the fight. She couldn't believe how lucky Fred and her had been, this could have taken so much more time to accomplish, and yet they had succeeded.

Hermione was checking a map of Europe with Fred and Dylan.

''If we stop here,'' he pointed at Paris, ''we could find other soldiers that would probably join. Then, since we can't use magic, we would probably have to take the plane to Hogwarts.''

''Actually, no,'' cut in Hermione. She took out the map Dumbledore had gave them. ''Yes, we need to stop at Paris, but you won't be needing to take the plane. I believe that there's a portkey waiting for us, here,'' she pointed at a red point on the map.

''Now, where's that?'' Questioned Fred. ''Dunkerque,'' he read with a poor French accent. Hermione smiled at his antics. ''It would probably take three of four hours of car ride.''

 **XX**

Later that night, they received an owl. Fred saw it first, a point in the sky getting bigger and bigger, flying with confidence in their direction.

He got his wand ready, and two guys had a gun pointing at it.

''Stop!'' Yelled Hermione. ''It's Fawkes, it's Fawkes!'' She repeated twice for Fred to lower his wand.

The phoenix landed on her shoulder, pecking her cheek with affection, and Hermione laughed lightly. All the Squibs were drinking the sight of such a majestic creature. She read the letter outloud.

''Your presence is required in the shortest delay, '' she read. ''It's signed A.'' She locked her eyes with Fred.

 **XX**

This meant they had less time than planned, but they would have to go with it. They planned the arrival of the Squibs, and the fact they would pick some more on their way to the battle.

They had one week, maximum, to reach Hogwarts.

It was time to battle for liberty and equality.

They could only hope their loved ones would make it as well.

* * *

A/N: Still no comment? I'm thinking about dropping this.


	7. Arriving the Fight

**A/N: First of all, there are a few people I want to thank.**

 **Austrian Girl, Eyleenm4, Bookwormlover21, Meow, WildTeen, TiarnaSPN and Shangeorgiamarie, your comments reall help me with this story.**

 **Second of all, I know it took some time to post this chapter. But following some comments, I made some decisions regarding the story, and some changes as well. I know this chapter is short, and I wish I could write some more. But there are only 2, maybe three chapters left for this story. I am going to vacation, thus will not be writing for a while. But I plan on continuing this as soon as I come back.**

 **Thank you, again!**

* * *

It took them a while, but Fred and Hermione finally made it to Dunkerque without being caught all the Death Eaters that have been sent their way. Parkinson have found them again, as well as Malfoy. Voldemort feared losing important assets before the battle, and so he send the one he could afford losing. Once, in the middle of a wand fight against Malfoy, she had tried to show him just how much their so called Dark Lord cared as little as if they were lizards.

Malfoy had not appreciate the comparison, none of bit. In fact, he had made his intention to kill her particularly clear from that point on. Fred had arrived out of nowhere and had ducked the killing spell with a strong protective charm.

In the little town in the north of France was waiting, for them both to come back, another car. Without a doubt, it was a portkey. They found it quickly, and took place into the muggle device.

With a soft ''pop'', they had vanished.

The car landed rather roughly on the grounds. They got out of it, taking in the view of the large gates of Hogwarts.

Fred held his hand out for Hermione to reach. She took it, without glancing at him. She made a step in direction of the gates, her eyes had never held such a fire before.

''Wait a second,'' requested Fred silently.

She turned to him, not saying a word. He put an arm around her waist, locking eyes with her.

''I just wanted you to know that, if anything would happen to any of us, '' she tried to cut him but he shushed her by putting a finger on her lips, and he continued, ''that I love you very much. I believe that Dumbledore sent us together on this mission hoping we would realise that we were meant to be. And... I like to think that even if it wasn't of this mission, you would have ended up being my wife.'' While he spoke, her eyes filled with silent tears. ''When all of this is over, we are getting a real wedding. That is, if you want, of course,'' he hesitated a bit.

She laughed softly. To him, it was the most beautiful sound. She kissed him passionately. They had the time to get to know each other better, somehow, she just wished it wasn't in the context of war. It was still marvellous to know that someone loved her for who she was, and not what she did. She tried to push in all of her love by kissing him, words were missing to describe the feeling that tightened in her chest.

Just as they broke the kiss apart, two things happened simultaneously. First, Fawkes reached out over the gates to land on the top of the car. He had a piece of parchment tied to him. While Fred picked it up and read, Hermione's attention was on the road behind them. She could hear the car roaming from not so far away.

To her surprise, they arrived in three yellow muggle buses. Fred was surprised by the choice of color, it wasn't discreet one bit. But he doubted that Death Eaters knew how to use cars, much less drive them on the roads.

The man started to unload their guns and equipment. Fred pulled Hermione apart before she welcomed them. They were about thirty.

''Albus has sent Snape to destruct the charm which keeps muggle devices from functioning. It should all work.''

As he spoke, the gates open in a low, creepy sound.

Hermione kissed Fred one more time, then ran to the soldiers to cast protecting spells on their equipment. When all was ready, she took a deep breath, and started to speak.

''Listen!'' She started to get their attention. ''I know you're fighting for people you've never met. I know some of your mates probably felt hatred toward us. But this has to stop. We are fighting for the right to be considered in this society. I'm muggleborn, which means both my parents are humans, not even Squibs. To some of the people we are going to fight tonight, my blood status makes me worth less than the dirt we are marching on as we speak.'' Some of the men who had the occasion to speak to Hermione growled.

''The Magic community needs a push in the right direction. If we win, we will do just that. I promise you. But if we lose...you might as well run for your life. These people with torture you and kill you with magic. It will be different from everything you've ever experienced before. Protect yourself with objects, use dead bodies as physical shields, whatever to keep you alive. Use dynamite, for Christ sake's! Throw grenade if you want! Just, be well in the end,'' she finished breathless.

The marines and soldiers clapped their hands slowly, some cheered. Then, they grabbed everything they could and started to walk toward Hogwarts.

Hermione's guess was that Voldemort and his troops were hiding in the forest. They couldn't afford to just walk, exposed, on the school grounds either. She shared her thoughts with Fred.

''The passage way in Honeydukes, darling, '' he winked at her.

It was a bit far, but trained soldiers and marines could perfectly handle that. They entered the shop quietly, by groups of four and five. Fred was the first to go in, despite wanting to protect Hermione. She entered last, covering all traces of their presence with flicks of her wand.

They arrived in the corridors of the school, safe and sound.

They didn't know where to look for their camp. Where would Harry go if he was to be waiting to battle?

''Hermione,'' Fred called to her sweetly. '' I – ''

The wall to their left exploded, covering them in debris.


	8. Flashing Lights

Hermione lost no time in casting a protecting spell on the soldiers that had come with them, while Fred cast a protective spell over her and himself. She instantly knew that Fred was not harmed, the powerful bond that uniting them confirmed it to her.

''What the hell was that?'' Somebody questioned.

Hermione didn't have the time to answer. Before her, at the level of her eyes, were two feet in perfectly polished shoes. Her eyes travelled up the body standing in front of her.

Blaise Zabini stood before them, but not as cocky as usual. His posture was weak, his shoulders heavy. He didn't wear that cold and calculating smirk anymore.

''Granger,'' he started. ''The Dark Lord's got Squibs on his side too. Better watch out for guns and bullets,'' he finished quickly.

And just like that, he vanished. Fred looked at Hermione, her face was blank of expression, and so were her eyes.

''What does that mean?'' He questioned.

''That we do not have the upper hand,'' she whispered.

The soldiers started to move under the walls, bringing her back to reality. Fred levitated the debris off the soldiers.

Sadly, two of them had died, one had collapsed under the weight of the entire wall, the other one had been hit at the head by a piece of the wall.

Hermione felt tears slowly going down her cheek. If she hadn't ask for them help, they wouldn't have died today.

''Stop'' Fred interfered her thoughts. He held her close, his hands on her arms, as she started to sob silently. ''They came here voluntary, they knew the risks. You can't save everybody, 'Mione.'' He rubbed his knuckles over her face.

''That doesn't mean I should stop trying,'' she answered locking her eyes with his. He kissed her forehead.

''I'm just glad it wasn't you...Is that bad?'' He questioned. ''Does... does it make me a bad person?''

''Perhaps we can answer these moral questions another time? '' Suggested one of the soldier. ''We need to find the rest of the formation.''

They started moving again.

 **XX**

The doors of Dumbledore's office opened. Fred and Hermione entered.

''Harry!'' Hermione threw herself at her bestfriend as soon as she caught sight of him at the front of the small crowd.

When she took a step back, she noticed one thing.

Harry was glowing. It was very subtle, but her eyes did not miss it. She's spent so much time in her life with me, she could not miss this.

She took the time to observe the room. All the Weasleys were there, Ginny and Ron included. The members of the Order were there as well, plus Lavender, and Angelina.

All of them were glowing. Also, everybody seem to be holding hands. Ginny and Harry, Ron and Lavender, George and Angelina... they were all holding hands with someone.

Hermione understood immediately. ''Clever,'' she whispered to herself.

''Sorry, what was that?'' Asked Ron.

''Dumbledore. He is clever. By the way, where is he? Shouldn't he be here?''

Harry eyes filled with silent tears as the room fell heavily silent. Fred automatically grabbed Hermione's hand, under the impression that something bad had happened. Their wedding rings caught a glimpse of light, and reflected. It caught Mrs Weasley's attention. She couldn't help but smile proudly.

''No... he...''

''Malfoy found a way to open a passage for Death Eaters. Snape killed Dumbledore.''

''S-Snape?''

A loud thud broke the conversation.

''Giants,'' Mr Weasley whispered. ''They fight the previous war on Voldemort's side.''

The wall was slowly cracking up, revealing a single, ugly eye.

''No matter what you do, stay with your soulmate!'' Yelled Hermione.

 **XX**

''Harry Potter, so we meet again,'' whispered Voldemort.

Everybody held their breath. The Death Eaters have stopped moving, waiting impatiently for the fight of the century. Hermione was standing aside Harry, holding hand with Fred. She spotted the Squibs, those whom were fighting for Light, on the Astronomy tower, their guns aiming at Death Eathers. She could see the red dots moving on their bodies. They had been quite helpful so far, and Hermione was thankful she had succeeded her mission. She felt sad that some regular human had died for the wrong cause, although they knew what they were getting in. The fight so far had been quite rough, her face, and Fred's were painted with blood and dirt. But their aura was stronger than ever. On Harry's left side was standing Ron, holding hand with Lavender. They were glowing as well. It took Voldemort one second to understand the situation. The lioness caught a glimpse of horror in his red eyes. She sneered, and it caught Voldemort's attention.

''Your mudblood friend seems to be mocking me,'' he said to Harry in an overly sweet voice. ''But it doesn't matter, now, does it? As soon as I will win this fight, the one we've been at for years, Harry, she will be my _thank you_ gift to Fenrir. I promise you that, mudblood.'' He smiled, in a cold way, convinced that his words were the spoken truth.

''You're afraid,'' a small voice spoke. Hermione turned to face Luna, whom had appeared out of nowhere to stand beside her, hand in hand with Neville. ''You're afraid because you see what you will never have, nor feel, Tom.'' She smiled brightly.

All Dumbledore's army was now standing with Harry.

They didn't speak. They didn't communicate.

All they needed was love. The love they shared with their soulmate, the love they had in the cause, the love for a better world, the love for Harry.

' _'_ _Expelliarmus!_ '' They all yelled together, united against one man.

 **XX**

 **5 years later.**

''And that's how we won,'' Fred finished. Hermione smiled at her husband.

''You know she doesn't understand, maybe doesn't even hear what you're saying, right?'' She questionned, her brows high on her forehead.

'' That's why I repeat the story every night darling. So that one day, she understands,'' he smiled back, putting a hand on Hermione's round belly.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I know, I rushed it. Thank you for those who commented! Farewell!**


End file.
